


False Hope

by RKaoriL



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, don't read if you have weak heart lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKaoriL/pseuds/RKaoriL
Summary: It won’t happen again - he tells himself. He can’t afford false hope when he is 32. He has learned the price of that already.





	False Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this.
> 
> Wait! I actually do!
> 
> Honestly I love writing angst lol.

> **IV**

After the kiss everything is different. Everytime they brush fingers or exchange glances, everytime she stops to think before she talks and stares at his lips, everytime they are in less than arm reach.

 _It won’t happen again_  - he tells himself. He can’t afford false hope when he is 32. He has learned the price of that already.

The kiss repeats itself a couple (a dozen) (a hundred) (a thousend) of times.

He has also learn that there is no use in trying to change one’s heart.

> **I**

The sunlight falls lightly on Judy’s fur, the morning was the mild kind, the sun not so hot, the wind not so cold. Judy was sat in the shotgun place, a rare occurance, and Nick missed glancing at her while she was busy with the traffic.

Now, amidst the tease-talk they both had, he was the one busy with traffic, so the glancing was even more riskier.

“It’s a nice morning,” she said “I like it when it’s mild like that, reminds me of home.”

 _Isn’t your home with me in Zootopia? -_ thought Nick, but he said nothing.

> **III**

There is a few moments when he looks at her that that he feels like he might die in the act.

Her left ear twiches and he smells the aticipation in her, like she’s been waiting for this for so long.

 _I love you,_ his hearts screams. Instead, he says “We can’t”. She knows it already and kisses him anyway.

> **II**

“Do you ever think about the future?” she says, and it’s subtle, but Nick knows her enough to understand it’s an anxious question.

“Sometimes,” he lies. He thinks about it everytime.

“You think we will be like this forever?” his paw instantly reaches for hers, and he glances at her.

> **V**

“Congratulatios for your new case, Detective Hopps,” Boggo said in his usual bored and annoyed tone, “we are all absolutely sure you are the fittest for the job,”

“Thank you so much, Chief” Judy replies. Nick smiles to her, and deep inside he selfishly hopes she knows his heart is bleeding.

She smiles back.

He thinks back at the time she told him she was uncertain about the future, and to be honest he never expect such a thing from her.

She has layers that even with all their time together as partners and best friends he has never meet, and he is filled with this weird melancholy: the awareness of not knowing her so well as he thought, but that’s not what makes him sad.

He would like to know the whole of her. And he never will.


End file.
